onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Logia
Logia (自然系 [ロギア], Shizenkei ['Rogia']'', literally translated as ''Nature System) is a type of Devil Fruit. It is characterized by giving its user the ability to turn into a natural element. Logia Devil Fruits are considered the most powerful of the three groups, as well as the rarest of the three types of Devil Fruit as a whole.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 97 and Episode 48, The concept of Logia Devil Fruits is introduced. Effect Logia Devil Fruits allow a person to become a natural element, either in whole or in part. They are neither completely human nor element in their default state. They can also generate limitless quantities of their element, which can then be controlled as they please. They have also shown the ability to use properties of the element they can become, such as Crocodile's ability to suck the moisture out of anything. Logia users can also convert other elements into their element under the right conditions; Crocodile's moisture-draining power can reduce any object to dust, or Aokiji freezing water using his ice. Strengths Because Logia users can turn their entire body into their element, they are virtually immune to harm by conventional means. Any attack will simply pass through their body, which depending on the type of element can even cause the attack to backfire on the attacker. A Logia user can be shattered, split, or otherwise be separated into multiple parts, sometimes down to the size of dust, and reform without injury. In addition to their ability to become their element, Logia users can generate near-limitless amounts of their element and control it at their whim, giving them fearsome attack abilities; Crocodile's sandstorms, Portgas D. Ace's conflagrations, and Enel's thunderstorms are all examples of the devastation a Logia can bring about. Smoker's Logia fruit is an exception, being of a relatively benign element better suited for capturing criminals than causing destruction. They can also use their element in other ways related to their element. Crocodile's sand power can be used to absorb moisture, Enel's electricity could melt and reshape gold, Aokiji can freeze water, and Kizaru can travel over beams of light.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapter 320 and Episode 227, Aokiji reforms after been shattered to pieces.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 201 and Episode 122, Crocodile displays the ability to absorb moisture from anything using the dryness of his sand abilities.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapters 280-281 and Episode 183, Enel uses the heat produced from his electricity to heat up and reform his staff into a trident. Finally, a Logia user's power over the element they control seems to afford them immunity to effects related to that element; for example, Crocodile and Ace are completely unaffected by the desert heat, as they possess Logia powers related to dryness and heat, respectively. A lesser-seen benefit of Logia Fruits is that, at least in certain cases, the user is capable of unassisted flight. This works in one of two ways. The user can either become their element, allowing them to fly by becoming light enough to move on the wind, or convert their lower body into their element, launching themselves like a rocket. Smoker and Crocodile have demonstrated this ability several times. Those with heavier Logia elements may be limited to the second method.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 159 and Episode 95, Ace appears to "fly" in the sky.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 552, Ace is seen floating in the air.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 19 Chapter 174 and Episode 108, Crocodile is seen "floating" in the air.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 158 and Episode 94, Smoker is seen "floating" while he pursues Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru moves instantaneously from the sky to the ground while a moment ago he was floating in midair.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 575, Akainu turns the lower half of his body into magma. Logia fruit users' physical strengths do not influence the power of the fruit; regardless of the original strength of the user, the gained powers are of the same scale. This is different from Zoan fruits which act as physical strength multipliers, and Paramecia fruits which can be used in conjunction with their physical abilities. Weaknesses Despite the fearsome power of Logia users, they do have some weaknesses. Their ability to become their element has to be trained, and so an untrained Logia is still susceptible to attack. Sneak attacks are more likely to work, as the user won't be ready to avoid them. However, with training, most Logias learn to become their element by reflex, eliminating the ability to strike them by conventional means.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 19 Chapter 170 and Episode 106, Crocodile turns into sand and dodges an attack while he has both of his eyes closed and sitting relaxed in his armchair smoking his cigar. Enel's ability was trained to the point that he could reflexively change form while asleep. Logia abilities also tend to make the user somewhat overconfident, as they are unaccustomed to dodging attacks. Thus, if their advantage is neutralized by some means, they have to rely on their ability to dodge, a skill which they may or may not be proficient at. This is somewhat mitigated by the fact that most Logia users shown thus far are extremely tough, even when vulnerable. Another way to harm a Logia is to exploit the element itself, using its properties to solidify the user and render them vulnerable to damage. For example, Enel, being made of electricity, was vulnerable to Luffy's rubber body despite his honed reflexes, since rubber is an insulator.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 279 and Episode 182, Luffy's rubber body is immune to Enel's lighting based attacks and capable of inflicting physical damage upon him. Another example is Crocodile, who, being made of sand, can be struck if his body is dampened (either by getting him wet or striking with wet limbs), since the sand sticks together if wet.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 199 and Episode 121, Luffy uses water to make Crocodile tangible and physically hit him. In addition to solidifying the user's body, it is possible to use elemental weaknesses to a further extreme, completely neutralizing the element that makes up the user's body. Even though a Logia user can generate limitless amounts of their element, they cannot recover from blows that destroy their main "body", no matter what state it's in. This is first shown by Akainu, whose magma was able to smother Ace's Logia flames, causing him physical damage despite being a Logia. A minor weakness is that Logia users can only control their elements when generated from themselves, and not if it is in another state of matter. Finally, users of Busōshoku Haki can strike Logia users as if they were human; Silvers Rayleigh describes it as the ability to "capture substantial bodies." This is not infallible, however, as both Aokiji and Akainu have both been hit by Haki-enhanced attacks which should have killed them, yet reformed as normal. Akainu does mention that it is annoying to fight Haki users, though, suggesting that even though he was able to reform, it took some effort.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 574, Akainu expresses his annoyance over the prospect of fighting Haki users. Other information Logia is the most powerful and the second rarest type of Devil Fruit. The only type of Devil Fruit that is rarer is the Mythical class of Zoans.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 554, Kizaru comments that a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit is even rarer than a Logia one. These Devil Fruits are not limited to the classical elements: fire, water, earth, and air, but include physical states like smoke and sand. There are two types: tangible (something a person could hold like sand or ice) and intangible (something that could not be held like smoke or fire). Logia Devil Fruits can also be divided into two other types, forms of matter (smoke, sand, ice, or lava) and forms of energy (electricity, fire, or light). The only known Logia that does not fit into the latter method of categorization is Blackbeard's darkness. It appears that Logia users transformed in intangible elements such as light can still be pushed (as demonstrated when an explosion blasted Kizaru).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru is blown away by an explosion. However, amongst the Logia fruits there seems to be an order of superiority. Akainu's magma overpowered Ace's fire.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 573, Akainu overcomes Ace's intangibility and burns him. This left Ace in a state in which no medical aid could possibly hope to save him.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 574, The damage Ace sustained is too extensive for him to recuperate from. This is an example of the danger of placing an inferior Logia against a superior one. Something almost all Logia users seem to share (except for Marshall D. Teach), is they are not used to getting hit due to being so used to their virtual invincibility, and are visibly shaken when they are harmed, despite their resilience.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 441 and Episode 325, Teach comments on how much time has passed since Ace actually took a solid hit. Many users of Logia fruits seem to have created their own form of personal transportation and use their abilities to power these devices. Among these are Ace's Striker, a small ship powered by his flame powers,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 159 and Episode 95, Ace is using his Mera Mera no Mi abilities to power his ship. Smoker's Blower Bike, a three wheeled bike powered by his smoke powers,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 12 Chapter 100 and Episode 53, Smoker uses his Moku Moku no Mi abilities to power his bike. Aokiji's Ao Chari, a bicycle which he uses to cross the sea, freezing a small line in the water to ride on''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 34 Chapter 321 and Episode 228, Aokiji is seen using his Hie Hie no Mi power to make a solid surface on water for him to bike on. and Enel's Ark: Maxim, a ship which uses gold as a conductor for Enel's electric ability to power the ship.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 280 and Episode 183, Enel uses his Goro Goro no Mi abilities to power his ark. List of Known Logia Fruits * Moku Moku no Mi (English Versions: Smoke-Smoke Fruit/Plume-Plume Fruit): Element of smoke. * Mera Mera no Mi (English Versions: Flame-Flame Fruit/Flare-Flare Fruit): Element of fire. * Suna Suna no Mi (English Versions: Sand-Sand Fruit): Element of sand. * Goro Goro no Mi (English Versions: Rumble-Rumble Fruit): Element of electricity. * Hie Hie no Mi (English Versions: Chilly-Chilly Fruit/Ice-Ice Fruit): Element of ice. * Yami Yami no Mi (''English Versions: Dark-Dark Fruit): Element of darkness. * Pika Pika no Mi (English Versions: Glint-Glint Fruit): Element of light. Filler * Toro Toro no Mi: Element of some unknown liquid. (Movie 2) * Ame Ame no Mi: Element of semi-liquid and liquid candy syrup. (Movie 4) * Pasa Pasa no Mi: Element of paper. (Video Game) Trivia * True to the rarity of the class, the Logia has by far the lowest known amount of users, including the unnamed ones (i.e. Akainu's magma-based fruit and Caribou's unnamed one). To go along with this idea, most shown Logia fruits seem to belong to incredibly powerful organizations (Marines, Whitebeard Pirates, Shichibukai and the God of Skypiea); the exception to this lies in Caribou, who is not in any of these organizations. * The only female known to have consumed a Logia Devil Fruit is the non-canonical Honey Queen. * The three non-canon Logia fruits are all of peculiar elements and seem inferior to a typical Logia, as they are seemingly unable to produce mass-destructive attacks. * The word "Logia" is a Greek word from New Testament scholarship that translates roughly as "sayings, utterances, oracles". It is surmised that, given the kanji, this type of Devil Fruit is meant to represent an element of nature "speaking" with force; always with a destructive capacity. References Site Poll What's your favorite Logia Devil Fruits? Moku Moku no Mi Mera Mera no Mi Suna Suna no Mi Goro Goro no Mi Hie Hie no Mi Yami Yami no Mi Pika Pika no Mi Toro Toro no Mi Ame Ame no Mi Basa Basa no Mi Do you like Akainu's unnamed magma-based Logia fruit? Yes No Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Category:List